


When Holding On Was Getting Difficult

by meldve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Like super light, Mentions of Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: Sometimes all you need is someone to listen.





	When Holding On Was Getting Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you are all well. My rabbit sadly passed the other day, and I haven't been normal since. I had him for eight short years. I thought I would base this very short scenario off of a poignant moment in my life. Please enjoy my take on Kuroo.

It was definitely the aftermath of losing a pet earlier in the week. 

Or maybe it was your upcoming assignments, piling up on top of each other with no sympathy.

Maybe it was the stress, starting as a tingle in your toes, reaching up towards your stomach and tying a knot.

Maybe it was the four hour nap you took just after lunch, which made the days shorter and the nights longer. Colder.

You stopped going to the gym. You stopped eating at regular times. You stopped caring overall.

For maybe the fifth, or sixth night in a row, it was harder than ever to sleep. The night is always silent, waiting for echoes to fill the empty street just outside your bedroom window. Basking in the harsh glow of your laptop screen was always better than thinking of anything else. 

Before this had all happened your life was routinely laid out, like a road certain of which curves were coming up ahead, knowing which passage to slow down at, which hill to speed up. But now it’s been a week since anything relatively normal has happened and you stopped going to classes. Seeing friends. Your parents hardly notice. Perhaps they ask in passing, “don’t you have class today?” But a white lie wouldn’t hurt them at all. “I’ll listen to the lecture recording online, later. I need to study other things.” They hum in agreement and you turn away, knowing that you won’t study. You won’t even open a word document to type anything new. You won’t open the page of your expensive textbook to get your money’s worth. 

You’ll stay in your room, absentmindedly fiddling in your sheets, staring at the wall, maybe listening to music, maybe looking at new clothes that you won’t ever commit to buying. Today is another day where you’ll stay at home and watch the day go by without you. 

Or so you thought.

Halfway through your internet video binge, there was a knock on your door. “Who is it?” You questioned, staying in the same pose you had been for the last few hours. You ceased typing, your laptop positioned on your stomach while you lay flat to stare at your door.

When the door creaks open, your soul nearly leaves your body. 

“Hey, kitten. Your parents let me up, I hope that’s okay.”

You immediately jump to your feet and attempt to pull your oversized t-shirt lower and smooth the little bumps and kinks in your hair. 

“Kuroo! I had no idea - why are you even - why didn’t you text me that you were coming over?” You frantically plea, moving your hands in all sorts of directions, trying to make sense of why he was here. You didn’t dare look him in the eye. 

“I hadn’t seen you since Thursday. You didn’t give me a full reply in our previous texts… And I saw your post about your rabbit.” You cast your head down and play with the hem of your shirt. He continues on, knowing you wouldn’t try to speak at this moment. “I’m sorry… I wanted to reach out earlier but I thought I would give you some time - but then you stopped showing up to classes and I got concerned that maybe you weren’t doing so well, so I came over. I hope that’s okay.”

In an attempt to meet his eyes, you lift your head a little, but not fully. You only nod in agreement, hoping that the message reaches him. _You cared for me. Thank you._

He places whatever he was carrying with him next to the door, and takes two and a half long strides to capture your entire body into a warm hug. The tears spill silently, unforgivingly, over and over. Your grip tightens, loosens, tightens again. Unsure of whether something like this is okay, whether vulnerability was the right thing to show in this moment. 

“Hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay. You’re allowed to feel this way. Losing a pet after having him for eight years is tough. He’s family to you.” Your silent sob rocks your entire body unsteadily, caught somewhere between your chest and your throat. It threatens to force itself out of you as a wail, but it never comes. It only chokes out of you in routine hiccups and breaths, heaving in and out of your body with very little control. 

“I wanted,” you attempt to speak through sobs, “I wanted him to know he was loved. And - I want - I want to know if he was happy - living with us.” Kuroo rubs your back as your cry, patiently listening to your fractured sentence before he answers you.

“Of course he was happy living with you. You and your parents spoiled him as if he was a newborn baby his whole entire life. He loved you so much. I’m sure of it.”

You both start to realise that you had both sunk to the hardwood floor of your small bedroom. You were leaning into Kuroo for support, while Kuroo was leaning on the edge of your bed. 

You begin to rub your eyes with the back of your hands, blowing your nose into the neckline of your shirt. You try and smile through the wave of sobs that were slowly subsiding. “I’m sorry I look so gross right now.” 

You look Kuroo in the eyes, and then elsewhere. He’s styled his black hair in its usual mess. Done, but not overly. He’s wearing some tight blank joggers and a black hoodie. He looks absolutely ready to spend the day relaxing. He smiles down at you, the left corner of his mouth higher than the other. He usually dons this smile when he’s about to tease you. “Kitten, you look beautiful all the time. Even if you are snotty and a little oily.”

You let a smile genuinely take over your face and close your eyes. His smile evens out into a grin and he pulls you tighter into his chest. You pull your arms across and cover your face with your hands. 

“Thnnk ymm fmm cmmng ommvr, bmmt AaaMmm strdmm,” you muffle, still covering your face with your hands. 

Kuroo chuckles and tries to pry your hands away. “I’m sorry, what was that?” You two continue play-fighting until your strength gives out, which did not take too long.

“Thank you for coming over,” you stop to press a chaste kiss to his lips. It was short and prickly, thanks to the slight stubble growing on his upper lip. He frowns when you pull away, but your talk before he can make a quip. “But I have done such little work for classes it’s infuriating. I’m so incredibly stressed. I think I’m actually a week or two behind everyone now.”

He sighs and looks at you, his gaze softening while he reaches upward to play with strands of your hair. “I’ll tell you what,” he pauses to look you in the eyes. “How about you get cleaned up - have a shower, or a bath, whatever - and when you come back I will help you with whatever you need to get back on track.” 

You move forward, kneeling in between his legs, spread apart to allow you access into his personal space. You press your forehead against his, noses touching. “Thank you,” you whisper.

 

—

 

After your shower, you walk back into your room to find that a small coffee table from the living room had been moved upstairs along with a rug to protect you and Kuroo from sitting against the cold, hardwood floor. Textbooks were neatly placed atop, along with tea and some snacks. 

“I stopped by the convenience store before rushing over here. I brought you your favourite tea and snacks. I knew that you were avoiding classes and seeing everyone, but I had no idea you were so stressed out. I’m glad I saw you today.” His arms snake around your waist while he breathes into your hair, telling you about his preparation.

“I’m sorry for not seeing you.” Your voice thin, slightly wavering in the cold air. “I completely forgot what was happening around me.”

“It’s okay - I get it. I don’t blame you, with what you were going through. I just want you to know that I’m always here for you. Just call me. I’ll be there.” 

You turn around and bury your face into his chest. “Thank you,” you breath out, pressing your body as close as you can to his.

“I’ll take care of you, kitten. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr @ meldve.tumblr.com


End file.
